


Bronze and Blood

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Breathplay, Complete, Erotic Poetry, Free Verse, Guilt, Imagination, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Situational Humiliation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: Malik and Mariku have a night of obscene, morbid passion. Emotional smut included.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I don't condone the actions written in this piece.

Rating: M  
Warning: Contains explicit content

Pairing: Dark Marik/Malik  
  
**Bronze and Blood**  
  
I felt fingers wrap around my throat  
Squeezing lightly in a moment  
of obscene, morbid passion  
In this cold, dark tomb,  
resting under dunes of sand  
Your sharp tongue lapped off sweat,  
tasting the bitterness of my past,  
As it stroked black hieroglyphics  
engraved on my slick back  
  
Your sharp pelvis slammed  
against my crumpled body  
Skin pounding against skin  
Dark laughter erupted from  
cruel, deceitful lips  
As you thrust into my warmth  
that was never intended for you  
Yet tan hands stroke  
at tan, boney hips  
Warm tears run down my cheeks,  
hidden under sweaty blonde hair,  
clinging to my face  
  
Laughter drenched in insanity,  
continues to pierce the emptiness  
of my hollow heart  
That should have ceased  
to beat years ago  
But the blood of your hate  
will always be pumped through,  
this broken organ  
Calloused hands squeeze  
at this pathetic, pulsing member  
One more frenzied thrust  
against my abused backside,  
red and bruised  
Teeth are nipping at my neck  
You groan, I scream!  
  
Finally!  
  
Then the deed is done  
With a blinking of an eyelid,  
you're gone  
Back to the darkness  
of my demented mind,  
and I lie awake tearfully,  
in my bed

Nov 2009


End file.
